Switched
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: This is a Zero no Tsukaima fanfic about what happens when Louise is dared to be a servant for a day. What will Saito do? How will Louise react?
1. Switch

~ Louise is dared to be Saito's servant for the day. See how she handles it. This is all from Saito's POV ~

"Louise!"

"Coming! Coming! I'm just-"

"Don't be embarrassed."

Louise walked out in her maid's dress. It fit her nicely. _Stunning! Incredible! She's actually going to go through with this._

"I can't believe you're making me do this Saito."

"C'mon! You were dared."

Louise groaned and I laughed. She began to turn red. This only made me laugh harder. Louise reached for her wand.

"Nu-uh! No wand for you today."

"But you have Delflinger!"

"You won't let me use him so you can't use the wand. That's an order from your Master."

Louise opened her mouth but no words came out. She shut it again after a moment.

"Good. Now say it."

"HowmayIserveyou."

"Hmm?"

"How…may I serve you?"

"How may I serve you, who?"

"Cozojin-sama." Louise sneered

~ Author's note: I'm sorry if I don't know how to say Master in Japanese. I did the best I could. ~

"Ah ah ah! Everytime that you don't speak with the utmost happiness or if you insult me, you have to take off a piece of clothing."

"WHAT?"

"These are your Cozojin-sama's orders. Now take off your socks and shoes."

Louise groaned and did as I asked.

"One question… Master."

"Yes?"

A devilish smirk surfaced on her face.

"Will you be able to handle me?"

I was the one blushing now. "I think I can handle you pretty well. _Phew! Managed that question._

"I thought the same thing the day you arrived, I was wrong."

"I know how to make you red and I know how to shut you up." I winked at Louise.

Her expression went from confident to terrified, but only for a second.

"You're so funny Saito." she said heavy on sarcasm.

"Thank you Louise. Now off with your apron."

I held her gaze to make her squirm as she took it off, but she stood her ground. I admired that about Louise.

"Louise," I called, thinking of a way to make her bug out as she'd made me on more than one occasion, "change me."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"B-b-but you don't have any other clothes." Louise stepped backward and fell onto the bed. While she was still shocked, I took my chance. I cornered her and watched her. She became aware of the fact that I was about to take advantage of the moment and glared at me. I began to trace her face lightly with my finger. Her expression changed to one of confusion.

Louise stared at me again then closed her eyes as if anticipated something. I didn't know whether to kiss her or tease her about thinking that I was gonna kiss her. _No! Don't tease her you baka! You know she'll cry._ I made my decision as I leaned down, then I pressed my lips against hers.

I savored the moment. Maybe this had all been just one amazing, realistic dream. But when Louise ran her hands through my hair, I knew that this was no dream. Although, I wasn't sure if she loved me or not.

"S-saito-san?"

I looked over to the door where the voice was coming from. Siesta stood there, eyes misting over.

"Look Siesta I-" I fell onto the floor shocked.

I was also caught off guard by Louise, who stood up with her skirt so high up…I almost had a full view from the floor…_Hehehe…_

"Maid, I'm his servant for the day."

"WHAT?"

"It's a dare! It's called having fun. Dares are fun. Do you have fun you stupid maid? Or are you too caught up in trying to steal Saito, **my Familiar**, to have fun?" Louise snickered.

I didn't say anything this time. My eyes flicked between Louise and Siesta.

"I have fun!" insisted Siesta.

"I know _I_ was having fun until _you_ came in."

Siesta scoffed, "What's the big deal? I know Saito doesn't make a big deal out of what you call breasts."

Louise's mouth formed into an "O", and then she snapped.

Louise jumped onto Siesta's back, pulled her hair, and screamed, "For your information, Saito told me he prefers small chests. LIKE MINE, YOU ANNOYING COW!"

Siesta finally removed Louise from her back after 5 minutes of screaming and crumpled to the floor and stayed there for a few minutes.

"Is it true, Saito-san?"

"Umm…half true." I mumbled.

"What?" Louise wailed.

"Listen to me! I like to look at big breasts-"

"Ha!" Siesta cheered, bouncing with joy. For a minute, I watched her breasts bounce then I looked over at a crying Louise. I sighed and wiped her tears then wrapped my arms around her from behind like I had awhile ago.

"W-w-what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Loving you, acknowledging your existence."

"Really? You really love me?"

"Yes, haven't I told you this already?"

"Siesta, I may like to look at big breasts but I prefer small breasts like Louise's. I love her. I know you love me, but I'm just not interested."

Siesta looked devastated and heartbroken. She sighed, "I guess I knew that I would lose this love war."

"Siesta…"

"It's OK. I played unfair but I stayed 'til the end." she turned to Louise and said, "Good luck trying to beat Tiffania." With that, she left.

"Sai-t-o~"

"No! Louise! I promise I don't know what she's talking about!"

After a moment she replied, "I know. I wanted to test your trust in me. Obviously you don't!" she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry! It's a habit."

She looked up at me suddenly. "Why can't you trust me? You never believe me either!" A tear made its way down Louise's face and quickly ran down her neck. I kissed the tear away.

"Stop." she whined. Louise began trying to wiggle away.

"No." I held her arms down and my heart was racing.

"But-" she interjected.

"I'm your _Master_ for the day. You can't refuse." Louise stayed tense for a minute, and then relaxed as if to accept the reality of the matter.

Not losing my gusto, I leaned down and kissed her lips this time.

Tiffania entered and saw us. Her eyes bugged out then, embarrassed, she backed out into the hallway.

Louise asked, "Why don't I have a lock on that damn door?"

"So you can let me in?" I joked.

Louise gave me a look.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"I don't know."

I laughed and said, "You know…I need to ask you something."

"W-w-what?"

"Do you love me?"

~Author's notes~

Saito: Awww you're gonna cut it off just as I need my answer?

Louise: of course she is! It's called a cliffhanger baka!

Saito: Nu-uh! Strip! Now!

Louise: *blushing* Uhhh can you do something?

sweetwithobsessions: yeah, OK, Saito! Corner, now!

Saito: Awww *pouts and then winks at me*

sweetwithobsessions: *giggles* saito…

Louise: AHEM!

sweetwithobsessions: Not now Louise….*remembers audience* oh yeah…*blushes* OK so yeah, review and favorite please….*leaves* HEY SAIIITTTOOOO


	2. Truth?

"W-why are you a-a-asking a question l-l-like t-that?"

"I want to know."

"U-u-uhhh…"

"Tell me how you felt when I died."

That stopped her and her stuttering. Her hair went into her face as she looked away.

"Louise?" I wondered if she was OK.

"I fmmhmmhmmdid."

"What?"

"I said, I felt like mmmhmdid."

"What?"

"I SAID, I FELT LIKE MY HEART DIED! YOU STUPID MASTER-FOR-A-DAY!"

"Whoa!" I stumbled off the bed and stared up at Louise, who was making my heart race again.

She looked amazing right now. The setting sun made Louise's long, pink hair looked like it had when we'd _almost_ married. Her confused pose looked like whenever I'd hug her all of a sudden. But she had a look of worry in her eyes. They bore down at me and I felt like we were the only two in this world.

"Saito?"

"Huh? Oh..right. Umm…wow. I-"

Suddenly, my mouth was covered by Louise's for a moment. When her mouth was off mine, I said, "Soooo….how did it feel again?"

"Like nothing else was important anymore. I remember I was yelling at Onee-sama. I said that you were the most important person to me. I also was crying to the Ekulerudamuru saying, 'Saito, I love you. I can say that clearly now. So…Please!' and then it lit up and I saw you at the hills by the school gate. When you mouthed at our," she blushed as she continued, "_almost _wedding. I didn't know what else to do so I ran to you. And well you know what happens next."

"Yeah…I know." I mumbled and walked over to Louise. I came down on top of her and-

"Secret code: Zero!" Anies shouted and saw us.

_Geez! Just like the other time…_

Louise quickly shoved me out of the way.

_Not again_, I thought as I was sent flying.

"Ostland has been set on fire!"

"Eh?" Louise and I yelled in shock.


	3. Here comes the Storm

Tabitha, I mean, Charlotte; Montmorency and Malicorne all attempted to cease the fire. The princess, Colbert-sensei, and Anies all watched the progress.

"Who would want to destroy Ostland?" the Princess mused.

"Your Majesty." Louise said, bowing.

After Agnes had called us, she'd changed immediately and the switch dare had been set to finish on another day. I was surprised that Louise hadn't tried to pull an explosion on me for nothing.

"Louise!" The Princess hugged my Master. "Saito-san!" she smiled at me. My gaze started to drift. I stared at The Princess', then Kirche's, then…Tifa's.

Louise glared at me. "SAITO!"

"I'm sorry!" I winced.

But Louise stood there motionless. I didn't know what to say or do. The without a word, she fled from the scene.

"Louise!" I ran after her just as I heard Guiche yell, "The fire's out!"

I found Louise crying into her mantel at the school's gates.

"Louise…"

"What? Are you here to yell at me? Are you going to say 'It's not my fault.'? Are you here to stab me in the heart _again_? God, you idiot! **I hate you, Saito!**"

"One, I'm not here to yell. Two, I would never stab you." _Physically or on purpose_, I added to myself. "And three, you don't hate me, quite the opposite actually." I smirked.

"No!" she sobbed, "If I hate you then I won't have to deal with jealousy or sadness. I won't ever cry again. I won't be thought of as weak! I WON'T BE THE BROKEN-HEARTED ONE AGAIN!"

Now I understood, she didn't want to admit that she loved me because of how Ward/ Wardes/ Waldo, whatever his name was, had broken her. She's afraid that if she loves me, I'll do something to hurt her...like when I left.

I hugged her tightly. "I won't hurt you Louise. I won't leave you again. I've told you that I love you like 6 times. Did you know that we've kissed about 7 times?"

"No!" shouted Louise with a red face then she whispered, "I know you will leave me. I know it."

"Geez!" I was inches away from her face now, "I won't leave you."

"Don't tease me!"

"I'm not!"

"Well isn't this quite the moment. It's such a sad occasion since I have to kill you both now." the voice seethed.

"Waldo! You bastard!" Louise screamed.

"Hmph."

"You're back?" I yelled.

"Yup. Be prepared for your last breath, Gandalfr."

"Why are you here?" Louise yelled.

"Simple. My mission: terminate the void mage and her lover."

"He's not my lover!"

"Then what is he?"

"HE'S MY FAMILIAR!" Louise focused for a minute then yelled, "Explosion!"

I ducked in time, just as the cloud of smoke came. Waldo flew back a few feet and moaned in pain.

"Rgh! Why are you always such an annoying bastard, intent on killing me and my Master?" I swung Del at him. Waldo blocked my attack.

"Peh. You never know when to give up, do you plebian?"

I struck Waldo again only to result in another block. He released a burst of electricity at me and I threw Del forward. Luckily, my sword absorbed the magic.

"Partner! To your right!"

I glanced to my right and saw Louise get thrown to the wall and knocked unconscious. I noticed that blood was dripping from her skull. "LOUISE!" I felt myself go pale. I started trembling, anger pulsed with my heart.

"Now this is the final blow." Waldo smirked.

"Y-you…friggin…bastard…you made Louise bleed and go unconscious. Why the hell do you want her dead?"

"Reconquista needs her gone." He shrugged.

"I'll never forgive you."

"Like I ca-," Waldo said before I kicked him to the floor, probably knocking him unconscious as well. When I was sure that he wouldn't be a problem anymore, I picked Louise.

She had dried blood on her forehead but she was still bleeding. I took off my shirt and put it on the source of injury.

"Louise…" I cried. Tears dripped onto her pale cheeks.

"Hiraga Saito? Louise? Are you ok?" I heard Agnes call.

"AGNES! Help! Louise has a head injury! Oh, and Waldo's knocked out over there.

Agnes finally found me; she was accompanied by the Princess and Tifa.

"LOUISE!" Henrietta wailed.

"Oh no, Saito-san? What happened here?" she had clearly noticed all the blood, but who couldn't?

As I explained what has happened moments ago, one of Agnes' teammates took Waldo away. Out of nowhere, I remembered the Eklamadeamuru that I had. I ran back through the gates, leaving Louise in their care. In the room, I found my Eklamadeamuru for Louise and it was still glowing, but dimly.

I found Louise in the nurse. Awhile after I came in and a few tests were done on a pale and unconscious Louise, she left the room with a look of sadness directed towards me. I didn't know what to do so I scooted closer to her and I said, "Louise…if you can hear me, I love you. You know I do, right? I hope so. Don't die on me, you can't leave me here. I want to see you blush again; I want to see you smile. I think you've only smiled once for me. Louise….don't die." I cried by her side silently for awhile until I fell asleep; I'd gotten into the bed with her and I'd wrapped my arms around her waist; breathing in the scent of hospital.

"Saito?" The doctor's voice called as he shook me awake. I opened my groggy eyes and saw that it was morning. I remembered where I was and what'd happened.

"Y-yes?" I carefully placed Louise's head down on the somewhat soft pillow behind her as I got out carefully.

"Louise…umm…she has..."

"Louise has what?"

"She's drifted into a coma."

**Me: Awww I'm so dramatic always leaving my readers with cliffhangers**

**Louise: and you leave me in a coma? With that perv in my bed?**

**Saito: I got out!**

**Me: you know you wanted to stay**

**Saito: …shut up**

**Louise: 0.0**

**Me: plz review and stuffs ^.^**


	4. My Little Coma Love

"No, this can't be right!"

"The good news is that I think that she'll be out of it soon. Also, Waldo died."

Bittersweet news…Waldo in a coma then dying? That would make my day any day! However, for Louise to be stuck in a coma, yeah, that sucked. Especially for him, I mean who wants their girlfriend to be in a coma? _A sick guy, that's who….crap! Fml, _Saito thought as he stared at the unconscious girl whom he'd fallen in love with after the first kiss.

"Can she hear anything?"

"Possibly, I can't monitor her thoughts and I'm no psychic. Try and talk to her as much as you can. If she can open her eyes, I'll be able to know how to take care of her, so let me know immediately if anything happens. Oh that reminds me, a few of her friends are here. I'll let them in soon."

I only nodded his head; I felt like there was no emotion left in me but utter depression. Not too long afterward, Montmorency and Tifa walked in. They were probably Louise's closest friends at the school. It almost hurt to see their confused faces. I didn't know what to tell them.

"What's wrong with her?" Montmorency asked, being the first to speak in five minutes.

"She's in a freaking coma all because of that teme, Waldo, who died thank goodness." I muttered, not being able to look her in the eye I settled for a tree out the window. Tears came to both their eyes, so I sighed, "But if you talk to her the doctor says she should be able to wake up eventually. Tifa stepped up to her bed and knelt to her face.

"Louise, I know you didn't like me at first," I snorted at the comment and the curly haired blonde shot me a death glare that Louise would've given me so I shut up, "but you're one of my best friends now. Saito is so worried about you but so are the rest of us. The two of us have been through some awkward times but you've been so nice to me about it and to me. Please, come back." Tiffania cried. I thought back to all the misunderstanding had come between me and Louise because of the fairy, but in the end it was because of Tiffania that I knew my real feelings for Louise.

"Louise, you weren't that great at magic and I'm sorry for ever doubting you. We all need you to come back as our Void Mage. We're great friends now because of the weird moments we've gone through together. And I'm sorry for kissing you." Montmorency said giggling at the last sentence. I half-smiled as the girls walked out the door. As I waited for her other friends to come, I remembered how Louise had zapped me for staring up Montmorency's dress and the time Louise drank that love potion by mistake.

Awhile later, Guiche and Kirche walked in. I was shocked to see them here; after all, Guiche and Kirche didn't really talk to Louise that much. They both apologized like Montmorency had about her magic. Kirche even tried making fun of her lightly but to no avail. I thought of how Louise had rescued me when Kirche had kidnapped me and when Guiche had walked in on us. I nearly missed her kicks…_almost_ but not really.

Henrietta came in and immediately, I remembered summer vacation and more misunderstandings. Louise still had no reaction or response to one of her friends' words. As soon as Charlotte came in, I caught my breath. I'd seen her naked, she'd kissed me, and I wasn't really talking to her since she had used her dragon to kidnap me.

"Louise," Charlotte began, "I'm sorry for underestimating you. I'm sorry that you're in this situation right now. However, I will not apologize for kissing Saito."

I gasped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I've fallen for the man who saved me. You've fallen for your familiar. Oddly enough, they are the same person." Charlotte stood up and made her way towards me. I scooted back slightly as she drew closer. I heard mumbling of words I couldn't make out. They weren't mine or Charlotte's. My eyes brightened as I turned my focus to Louise.

"Saito, don't go…" her voice came softly.

Charlotte picked up her staff and walked out.

"Louise? Master?"

"Baka inu…I didn't tell you…" Louise mumbled again. I brushed her pink hair out of her eyes and kissed her.

"Saito, don't worry. I'm alright. I believed in you." Louise whispered after the kiss.

I ran out quickly through the crowd and noticed that everyone who had come to see my Master still sat in the Waiting Area chairs. I reported her status to the doctor. He went back to the room and checked on her. Unfortunately, I had to stay outside. I checked the éclair d'amour **(A/n: shout out to geororo! Thnx for helpin me w/ this :] )** I got sick of pacing the halls so I fell asleep in the Waiting Area. Awhile later, I woke up to the éclair d'amour shining brightly, growing in intensity by the second. I ran to her room as fast as I could.

But when I walked into the room, the white hospital bed had wrinkled sheets and a pillow on it, without Louise laying in it.


	5. Trouble with the Lovers

"What are you doing here?"

I spun around. My beautiful Louise stood at the door smiling. She looked a lot better; her face was rosy and her eyes shone brightly.

"Louise! You're ok!" I ran over to put her in my embrace. I could smell hospital and lime in her long, pink hair. Louise hugged me back tightly and whispered, "I could hear you." I paused for a moment, confused, and then released her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Ummm…what did you hear?"

"I know."

"What?" I was clueless.

"You said, 'If you can hear me, I love you. You know that right?' and I do know."

I smiled and told hold of her hips. My hand cupped her delicate face. "I know you love me too."

For awhile, the two of us stayed there, locked in embrace...until we heard footsteps and jumped apart. It was probably the doctor coming to check on her. Louise flew under the covers and I fell into a chair.

"How are you feeling Ms. Valliere?" Sure enough, it was the doctor. _Ruin my fun why don't you._ I angrily thought.

"Much better, thank you doctor." Louise replied with her polite smile. _She's so cute._ I thought looking at my Master.

"That's good. I recommend that you get bed rest for the next few days; although, I'm sure that it won't be a problem since you have your Familiar here. He'll take good care of you I'm sure. Well, you're free to go." The doctor winked at us teasingly. I blushed and looked away from him like nothing had happened,; Louise still didn't know that I had been in the same bed as her. Who knows what would happen if she found out..I could only imagine…

_**~fantasy (in third person)~**_

_**Saito approached his Master, scared and unaware of what would happen. He felt that Louise had to know. "Louise?"**_

"_**Yes?" the pink haired Void Mage stared at him.**_

"_**I…I…ummm….sleptwithyouinyourbed."**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**I….slept…with you in your bed." Saito said with a wince.**_

_**Before the poor boy knew it, he was buried into the floor with Louise's foot practically through his skull. As he bled on the hospital floor, Louise walked out in a huff. Before leaving, she cried, "Why you damn pervert? WHY?" Louise left as Saito faded into unconsciousness forever.**_

_**~end fantasy~**_

I shivered at the mere thought of that way to die. Making Louise that mad would definitely suck. I remembered what the doctor had said and my face turned redder than the pool of blood I'd imagined. Louise's face turned bright red as the doctor laughed. She stood up and dragged me out by my hand. I stared at our hands. I felt like someone had just made me turn to mush. She dragged me all the way to her room in the school and she shut the door.

"What was up with that doctor?" Louise said looking almost wistful at the closed door.

"Beats me, but now we're alone." I whispered.

Louise's face reddened. I smiled, then kissed her softly at first but it grew into a passionate kiss. My hand caressed her neck, giving her shivers. Our tongues explored each other's mouths. I bit her ear softly and Louise moaned. My hands removed themselves from her back and undid a few of her shirt buttons. Louise's eyes flew open and she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Saito. I'm fine." Louise avoided eye contact with me and played with a part of her blanket.

"Then why did you stop?" I groaned.

Louise shot me a glare and said fixedly, "I don't think we should do anything."

I could feel my face heat up. "O-o-o-ok…." I stuttered. I was slightly disappointed since I'd imagined the curves of her naked body, the feel of our skin against each other. Dammit, I was getting turned on by these thoughts. Louise noticed my expression and a shadow loomed over her eyes.

"Louise?"

"You were thinking something perverted…WEREN'T YOU?" She threw a pillow at me viciously. I caught it just as another pillow brought me to the floor.

"You know what Louise? I'm damn sick of you screwing around with my friggin' heart! SOMETHING always either interrupts us or _you_ misunderstand something…My heart feels like a rock! You think I'm wrapped around your finger but I'm not! Gandalfr may not always be in this world to protect you!" I yelled, my voice heightening with every word.

Without warning, Louise's hand went across my cheek harshly. In one swift motion, I grabbed the hand that'd just slapped me, twisted it behind the back of the body of the slapper, and pulled the body on top of me. Louise let out a squeak. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what I want to." I ran my hand down her back.

"Stop it Saito!" she moaned.

"I don't have to." I traced the outline of her shirt.

"Why not?" Louise began to squirm.

"'Cause you're mine." I uttered seductively.

Despite her blushing face, she was pissed. Louise kicked me **(A/n: you can imagine where.) **_hard._ When she broke free of my grasp, Louise threw a shoe at me, burst out the door, and yelled, "I HATE YOU SAITO! I'LL NEVER COME BACK TO YOUR PERVERTED SELF EVER AGAIN!"

I lay on the floor twitching. _I guess I had that coming. _I thought to myself.


	6. Confrontation

I look out the window and sighed. Louise hadn't come home all night. She probably wouldn't come back for awhile after what I did. I wasn't ashamed but I did miss her. Something didn't feel right without her. These were the same thoughts I'd had every time that I had left her or not been there for her when she needed me most. I fell asleep later with the memories of last night rolling through my mind. _Louise…Louise…Louise….Louise…and that was all I ever thought about. My Master….the girl I had fallen in love with…_

**-Louise's POV-**

**(A/n: I'm sorry but I had to put this in here…Although this is a Saito POV story, we still need to know what's running through her mind)**

_I don't know what else to do….Saito can't find me here crying…_

I dried my tears and ran to Montmorency's room. When she saw my face, fresh with tears, she let me in and asked immediately what happened. I figured all was going downhill anyways so I told her _everything_.

"Whoa! What a load!"

"No kidding."

"So you like Saito?"

"Yeah."

"And we all know he likes you."

I blushed, "Whatever."

"But you had a fight last night about…?"

"Well it started with him being a hentai; he yelled at me; I slapped him. He pulled me on top of him, then I kicked him….and threw a shoe at him. Finally, I left."

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Can I hide here? Please?"

"Fine but you can't hide from all of your problems."

"Whatever." I tossed my head aside nonchalantly. Inside, I wondered what I would do now. Saito might see me around campus and I can't miss my classes. I can't just pull an explosion like before because now I'm on the verge of being expelled. But I can't miss classes either. I let out an exaggerated sigh as Montmorency shoots me a look of confusion. I shake my head to convince her that nothing's wrong even though I'm falling apart. She seems to fall for my trick and shoots me a half smile.

_Cleverly avoided this time, Louise…but what about Saito?_ I wondered. I was truly perplexed until the answer hit me. I could just avoid him and ignore him. After all, I did this on a daily basis right? Though, the question was: would Saito come after me if he saw me?

**-Saito's POV-**

I laid on the field; my thoughts and questions a blur in my mind. What had I done wrong? Would Louise ever forgive me? Would she ever return? Where was she now? Was she safe? Was Louise still mad at me? Should I hunt her down? That settled it; I would talk to her the next day after her classes. I fell asleep, happy that I had finally decided on my plan.

Following Louise's last class, I sat in the field, waiting. A shadow loomed behind me, as if about to attack me. I spun around. To my disappointment, it wasn't who I'd expected. "Hi." I grumbled.

"Hello, Saito-san." She greeted me with a warm smile. However, I wasn't in the mood this time. "I can't talk right now, Siesta, I'm waiting on Louise."

The maid frowned slightly but caught herself and gave a freakishly wide smile that seemed to have a hidden desire. "But of course you would be waiting on your Master. I heard you two had a fight again though. Are you telling me the truth, Saito-san?" I paused and focused my eyes on something else. Siesta shifted behind me, something had caught her attention.

"Oh, Saito-san!" Siesta threw herself onto me, bringing me to the ground.

"Aaaahhhh!" My face plopped awkwardly on her chest. I heard a loud, menacing growl. _Danggit_, I scolded myself for even talking to her.

"H-hi, Louise." I said, getting up as soon as I could.

"What the hell! I guess you'll just go for any girl you see now won't you?" Louise yelled. She raised her wand, threat gleaming in her eyes that radiated hatred towards the two of us at that moment.

"Louise, I swear it's not what you think!"

"It never is, is it? It's worse than what I think! But I guess it doesn't matter to you how I feel!" cried the pink-haired mage.

I let out a groan, "Do I have to shut you up like I did a while back?" Louise didn't seem to know what I was talking about. I stepped towards her. Our faces were centimeters apart when she remembered.

"GET AWAY FROM ME HENTAI!" Louise's wand emitted a glowing light that I knew all too well.

"Gomen!" I was too late. An explosion followed and I became dizzy. Louise stomped off before I could get her within my grasp. I spun around menacingly. This time I'd had enough. "Siestaaaa! You ruined my chance to apologize! You know that I don't like you that way! Now she's gonna think I was lying to her about everything I said! Do you know how much pain it's going to cost me?" I yelled.

Siesta moved forward, reaching a hand out. "Saito, I.."

I shoved her as hard as I could, letting out as much frustration and anger as possible. Everything seemed to annoy me now. "Shut up you teme! You couldn't let me have the one thing I wanted! No! You always have to get what you want and you don't care when Louise blames me for it but it's your own fault! You take out all of your problems and dump them onto me! I'm DONE with you! Get out of my life, Siesta!"

Tears surfaced to the maid's eyes but I didn't care. She slunk off to who knows where without another word. I sighed and bumped into someone who had been standing right behind him.

"Gomen gomen."

"Did you really mean what you said?"

The shock must've showed on my face as well because when Louise looked me right in the eye, she laughed. A familiar spark ran through me. I got this feeling whenever my Master did something this rare, like smile.

"Well then, are you going to answer me, baka inu?"

"Oi! Who are you calling baka?"

"You!" sung Louise. I growled at my misfortune, which only made Louise smile brighter. It got worse for me. I was getting turned on BY A GIRL'S SMILE!

"Saito?"

"Hai?"

Louise leaned in closer to me. I could feel her warm breath caress my face, and I could smell the cinnamon in her hair. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Uhhh…." _Dammit, stop being turned on by this! Louise is going to notice! _"Yeah, I meant every word."

Louise giggled and skipped ahead of me. "I'll forgive you this time Saito! But you're going to have to make up for it toniigghhhtttt~!"

I blushed with an intense passion that craved for Louise. I followed close behind her, eager for what awaited me that night.

~that night~

I let out a loud groan. "Louise!"

"Come on now! Accept what you have to make up for!" chided Louise.

Heaving out an exaggerated sigh, I unfolded my arms from my bare chest. "Have at it then, if you're that desperate."

Louise slapped me across the face with her whip twice and screeched, "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON YOUR MASTER! THEN YOU GO AND MAKE OUT WITH SIESTA OF ALL PEOPLE!" I was scared that she would slap me again but she didn't. Instead, Louise wiped up my blood and put a bandage on my face.

"Next time, don't be so selfish." Louise shot a wink at me and kissed the bandaged cheek. Her cape swayed with her hips as she sashayed her way out of the room.

_Dang, I __**LOVE**__ that girl~!_


	7. It's Just the Way She Is

**Ok, I keep giving all my stories that I update the same excuse: "I'm busy; no inspiration, etc." But its true Dx I hate being so bad at updating all but one story ." At least I am able to update and get last minute inspiration right? Ehh…no; guess not. -.- **

**Review Response time!**

**SnoandZnT: o.o understood. Here u go! xD**

**Geororo: yay! I'm glad I'm properly portraying my favorite character. Seriously, I love Louise. She's like my role model in some aspects. xDDD**

**FireheartE: Thanks so much! :3 glad to know my writing is loved :D**

**Sarah: No this isn't the end, I promise. There are still so many unanswered questions right? Hahaha**

**aNimE-n3Rd- thanks and as u can see, I am updating. ^.^**

**Now, on with the 7****th**** chapter!**

**Saito's POV**

I was sitting in Louise's room, thinking about past events until I came to a realization. A faint smile took over my lips.

"Hey, Louise?" I called.

"Yes?" her voice came from her bed. I stood to face her, "You know we never did finish that whole dare of you being my servant."

Louise's eyes went wide in remembrance of said dare. "Ummm, I thought we finished that." My head shook from left to right to deny her claim.

"Nope. We went through twelve hours of the dare but the dare was set to be for a whole day. So when will we continue that? Hmm?" I smirked, dangling the threat over her head in a baby mobile-like fashion.

Louise's eyes fluttered around the room. Attempting to stall, she nervously giggled, "Don't you think that's a little irrelevant to what is currently going on?"

I raised my eyebrows curiously, "And what exactly is currently going on?"

"Uhhh, school work?" I shook my head in shock.

"I can't believe YOU would chicken out of a simple dare Louise. I thought an aristocrat would be able to handle something so trivial." I gasped in mock disbelief.

Louise's eyes flared slightly. I had her cornered right where I wanted her. "Baka inu! I can handle any challenge you throw at me!" she huffed, "We'll continue with this pointless dare right away!"

"Good. We'll start right away then." I asserted.

"Fine." Louise huffed. "What is it you want, Master?" Louise half grumbled. But I could see it in her delicate, emotional eyes: Louise wanted to be with me. Oh, how many dirty things could I ask her to do? But wait, I wouldn't do that to Louise. Especially not after this past fight. Besides, we could do that kind of stuff when we were married.

_WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHOSE THOUGHTS ARE THESE? Marrying Louise? _I considered. I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me for a moment. I knew what I wanted. I directed my attention to Louise with a greed planting itself in my heart, "I want you to smile."

Louise's complexion went pale. "What?"

"I said I want you to smile." I insisted.

"I know but..." Louise trailed off in confusion.

"But what?" I prodded.

"Well it's just so...simple...of a request."

"Actually it's not." Louise looked even more confused.

"You see Louise my dear, you never smile. Or rather you rarely smile, but your smile is such a treat and it's one of the many things I like about you."

That one compliment started a domino effect that brightened Louise's eyes, leading to a grin on her mouth, then through her lips as a giggle. "Really?"

I grinned and nodded as I approached closer and closer to her.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Louise stuttered nervously.

"Oh Louise stop. You're going to put on that pleading voice and the smile too?"

Louise stumbled in her words. "What do you mean?"

"You make me so hot Louise. I don't think I can contain these feelings for you anymore."

Louise reddened in embarrassment and horror. I took another step towards Louise and simply hugged her. My master tensed slightly as if expecting something but when I only continued to keep her in my arms, Louise loosened up. Her head turned slightly back to look at my expression.

"Louise, all I want is you. It's so simple. Nothing weird or awkward, all I want is you. Even if all I get of you is one of your delicate hands," I took her hand and intertwined our fingers together like licorice, "or if I got to have you sit on my lap." I added with a wink. I pulled her onto her bed, with Louise pressed at my side. I was resisting the urge to touch her so much but I had to be strong. I need to tell Louise how I feel; no matter how many times I have to tell her.

Louise turned away shyly. "You really feel that way about me?"

"There is so much more to how I feel about you than words can describe."

Louise's eyes went feisty. "Try me."

My beating heart skipped with her singsong words, as if frolicking through a daydream so beautiful it was only imaginable on the best of days. "Well, there was one song back in my country that I know is most likely what I'm trying to put into words."

Louise gave a quick nod to signal the 'go ahead'.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining****  
****Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying****  
****She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day****  
**

I looked into Louise's eyes and stroked her hair, praying my words were coming through.

******Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me****  
****And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see****  
****But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say****  
**

Louise doesn't know how beautiful she truly is. Her mere presence captivated me and Louise doesn't even see the world through my eyes. No matter what I have to convey how I love her to my precious Louise.

******When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change****  
****Cause you're amazing, just the way you are****  
****And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while****  
****Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)******

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me****  
****Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy****  
****She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day****  
**

Louise blushed as I sang out my truths. Wanting to kiss her was normal and I didn't feel this way about anyone else. Siesta, Tabitha, the Queen, Tiffa, or even Kirche couldn't make me love them as more than a friend. It was only Louise, only my Master.

******Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change****  
****If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same****  
****So, don't even bother asking if you look ok****  
****You know I'll say******

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change****  
****Cause you're amazing, just the way you are****  
****And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while****  
****Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are****  
****The way you are, the way you are****  
****Girl you're amazing, just the way you are******

**When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change****  
****Cause you're amazing, just the way you are****  
****And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while****  
****Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah**

Once I was done, Louise's eyes became pouring fountains and she launched herself at me in a hug. "Oh, Saito! That was beautiful." Louise sobbed into my shoulder.

"But you're the one who's beautiful." I smiled at Louise with all the genuine words flowing from my heart.

"Saito…" Louise whispered. My heart began beating faster. The only thing holding me to this place right now was Louise. We gravitated to each other slowly and met in a kiss so soft but passionate it was heart breaking. Louise's hands began twining themselves in my hair and I immediately tried not to moan and pin her sexy self against the cool, white bed sheets. I knew better than to ruin this moment; though my hands didn't. They wandered up Louise's shirt until she pulled away from me really fast. Louise turned away from me as her face went totally red.

Great, cue Louise blowing me up any second now. She'll pull out her wand; yell "EXPLOSION!" and that will be that. I wait for the pain but none comes. I open my eyes and find Louise looking at me shyly.

I look at her with questioning eyes and she reads this. "I can't hurt my Master now can I?"

My mind is blown by this girl I love. I capture her lips once again. All of a sudden, Siesta bursts in the room and screams. Louise jumps onto my lap, clutching my shirt.

_Hot._

"What are you two doing?" Siesta yells. Louis and I look to each other in panic.

**CLIFF HANGER! Sorry my lovely readers! I love you all! X3**


	8. Serenade!

**OK guys~ If you don't already know, Zero no Tsukaima came out with a 4****th**** season x3 and I've watched all 12 episodes. Anyone else sad that it's all over? I am! But whatevs, sorry I haven't updated in ever!**

**Review Response:**

**AnimeRat: Awww thank youuu!**

**Angelface714: Of course and aww :3**

**TabiNoTochuu: xD prob not but thanks anyways :)**

**Doesntmatter: Thank you but no, it's Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars and thank you ^^**

**Danni98: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Keiichi and Belldandy 4evr: Aww thanks :D it means so much to me that you like the story :3**

"Siesta," I gasped, "what are you doing here?"

The maid's face scrunches into a sneer at Louise. "I came to make sure you weren't being harassed by the flat-chested one."

"Hey!" Louise screeches and stands up to attack Siesta.

"Both of you: STOP!" I yell, forcing Louise back into my lap. My arms act on instinct and wrap around Louise's middle section. The pink haired Void mage looks back at me with confusion soaked in her captivating eyes.

"Siesta, you already said you'd back off so why don't you keep to your word and leave my girl and I alone?"

"Ehh?" the petite girl in my lap squeaks. _Why does she have to be so cute at a time like this? _I wonder, trying to stop myself from squeezing the life out of my Master.

Siesta sighs and looks at the floor in defeat, "Alright. I promise I won't interfere anymore." Silently, the plebian shuts the door and her footsteps echo down the hall until they disappear. All in the room is silent. The awkwardness begins to make me uncomfortable.

"We really need to remember that when we do things like this to have a lock on the door." I chuckle, focusing on Louise.

She finally looks up at me again and blushes. "You haven't figured this out by now? Stupid dog," the mage pouts.

"Ehh? So I'm a stupid dog? I thought I was your Master," I smirk. Louise registers her mistake and begins to stutter, "I-I'm sorry."

I shake my head, "No good. You remember what happens when you back talk your Master. Now, no taking off socks or shoes! That doesn't count."

Louise's face turned a shade of red that would shame a lobster. "….yes Master." Slowly, Louise slipped off her cape. The cloth fell to the floor without a sound. "Anything else?" she grumbled.

_This is getting bad for me…she's just too cute and I can't hold back much longer!_

"Well," I trailed off, trying to hold in all the perverted things that were running through my mind, "you could…" My eyes glinted as the light bulb inside my head went off. "Serenade me in front of everyone."

"What?" the small girl screamed, looking at me in utter embarrassment. "But that's too…"

"What? Are you too scared? Can't sing in front of our friends? Even for me?" my voice softened at the last question.

"Saito.." the mage sighed, "Fine, I'll do it. You can't call your servant a chicken. That's just rude." Louise huffed.

"But you call me a dog all the time! You even went so far as to call me a water flea a long time ago!"

"Well that's when I had my rules. You protested though! Why can't I?"

"Because you love me, and you know it." I shot back, grinning at her shocked face when I stood up to drag her out the door. "C'mon now, we've gotta go tell everyone that you're gonna sing for me and to watch!"

"Saitooooo!" Louise squirmed in my grasp. I couldn't help myself as I slid my hand into hers and held on as if this were my last chance. _Who knows when it could be around here…_ I thought sadly. But as fast as the depressing thought came, it went right back out of my head. After all, I couldn't help but be happy when Louise was standing by my side, holding my hand as hard as I was hers.

**In Montmorency's Room**

"Huh? She's gonna serenade you?" the curly blonde asked, still holding the collar of poor Guiche's shirt like when we had walked in.

"Yup!" I cheerily replied, Louise standing behind me in embarrassment. Montmorency's eyes seemed to go toward my Master when she nodded.

"Alright, I'll go. And I'll drag this moron with me if he's still alive by the time you go to sing. What time are you doing this again, Louise?" Montmorency said, glaring at Guiche momentarily, then flicking her eyes back to the girl behind me.

"Umm, 8:00." Louise mumbled.

"Perfect. I'll be there to cheer you on." Montmorency smiled. Louise blushed slightly then returned the smile warmly, "Thanks."

_The rare smile…oh my God…my heart might pop right out of my chest…_ I gasped quietly for air in an attempt to calm down my fast-beating heart.

"Well, off for the others." I grinned, taking Louise's hand again.

**Outside Kirche's Room**

"Ahh! How fantastic! Louise is finally going to show her feelings for Saito." The red haired fire mage smirked.

"W-What nonsense are you spouting?" Louise stuttered, her face turning a decent shade of pink. I smiled at the two girls in amusement. The two looked back at me and kind of laughed.

"Onto the others!" I declared, grabbing at Louise once again.

**In the Courtyard**

"What? This girl's going to sing for you?" the maid gasped.

"Look, I know you said you wouldn't interfere, and please don't, but that doesn't mean you can't be our friend. Please come watch." I asked, looking straight into Siesta's eyes.

She paused for a moment, looking from me to Louise then back to me again. Finally Siesta inhaled, "Alright, I'll be there."

"Thank you." I grinned as I took Louise to the next location before she could protest the maid's decision.

**In Tiffania's Room**

"Ooohhh! I'd love to hear you sing, Louise-san!" Tiffa bubbled.

"Really?" Louise asked, looking warily at the elf as though she didn't really mean it.

"Of course! You are my friend after all, right?" Tiffania smiled brightly at my Master. Louise's eyes widened then she looked back to Tiffa, "Mhm!"

"Now, shouldn't you be preparing for your serenade, my servant?" I smirked at the pink haired teen beside me. The realization was obvious on her face and Louise dashed out of the room hurriedly. I turned back to Tiffania once I was in the doorframe and shrugged. Her response was a thumbs up and a wink.

**In the Courtyard, where a small stage is set up and the moon shines down on a small crowd**

**Louise's POV**

"Oh, I don't know if I can do this.." I whisper to myself, peeking through the red curtain. I'm standing on the stage prepared for me, about to serenade Saito. That baka inu, just what is he thinking? Making his Master do something so embarrassing? Oh wait; I'm the servant right now.

I sigh aloud, waiting for the music to start so I can get this over with. I look over to the red haired mage standing a small distance away.

"Thank you again for doing this. I know Saito asked you to watch and all but I could only think of you as being the one to sing the other part. You have it memorized, right?"

"Of course," Kirche smiles back, "besides, it's no big deal. I've always loved being part of the spotlight." Kirche giggled.

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless. Thank Brimir Kirche accepted when I asked her to rap in my song. For the sake of Saito and not being embarrassed, I needed to get this done. The beat of the song came on and we stepped out immediately. With the bright lights shining in front of us, with a crowd below including Saito, who was staring wide-eyed at me, there was no turning back now.

**Saito's POV**

The music started and I smiled around at all my friends until the red curtain snaps forward and Louise is suddenly there. My breath catches and I'm instantly the only one with Louise.

Her pink locks are tied in a high ponytail with a few strands of that gorgeous hair framing her pale skin. The two moons reflect off of the sparkling silver, mid-calf length dress that has a cut all the way up to her mid-thigh. The dress is revealing her long legs and is driving me insane. Louise has no makeup on, but she doesn't need it. She is beautiful.

Kirche's voice comes up over the microphone as I finally take notice of the song.

**Kirche and Louise REMIX****  
****Kirche and Louise REMIX****  
****Kirche and Louise REMIX****  
****Kirche and Louise REMIX****  
**

Louise belts out the first of her lyrics and locks eyes with me.

**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend****  
****No way no way I think you need a new one****  
****Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**Kirche looks over at me but her eyes don't hold the same intent Louise's do. They don't have the same…desire. And boy was I glad.

**I'll be your girl lil mama be your girlfriend**Louise smirked at me once again, flicking her eyes over to every single other girl in the crowd who also liked me.

**Hey hey you you I know that you like me****  
****No way no way you know it's not a secret****  
****Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend****  
**

Geez, why didn't she get it by now?

**I'll be your girl Kirche be your girlfriend****Don't get it twisted Kirche got her paper on****  
****That means I'm a paper chaser I chase my paper on****  
****And I know we chasin paper that you be chasin on****  
****I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on****  
****Get up in the booth and a chopped up song****  
****Put it in a store and they go cops on****  
****Everybody know that it's no combo****  
****Ya Betta lay low like popo****  
****Aint Trina betta already know****  
****I gos in like project so****  
****So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama****  
**

I've told her countless times, she's the only one for me.

**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend****  
****No way no way I think you need a new one****  
****Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend****  
**

There's no way anyone else but Louise would do. It has to be her.

**I'll be your girl Kirche be your girlfriend****  
**

Not Tabitha.

**Hey hey you you I know that you like me****  
****No way no way you know it's not a secret****  
****Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend****  
**

Not Siesta.

**I'll be your girl Kirche be your girlfriend****  
**

Not Kirche.

**Please 8 bars on stop****  
****All I knows sixteen to pop****  
****Told ya ya'll betta act on top****  
****Been doin this since hop mo pop****  
****Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop****  
****Problem is I'm cracked on rocks****  
****Problem is they love mah mas****  
****Style so I gotta go hard****  
****der than I did before****  
****her style is crossover****  
****pee wee curlin Kirche****  
****miss girlfriend is goin in****  
****so when you see me in the drop top shades****  
****in tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend.****  
**

Not the Princess, Henrietta.

**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend****  
****No way no way I think you need a new one****  
****Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend****  
**

Not Tiffania either.

**I'll be your girl Kirche be your girlfriend****  
**

Only Louise.

**Hey hey you you I know that you like me****  
****No way no way you know it's not a secret****  
****Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend****  
**

If it were anyone else, I wouldn't, no, COULDN'T be truly happy.

**I'll be your girl Kirche be your girlfriend****  
**

Only one person can make me smile as she serenades to me.

**Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
****Cause I can cause I can do it better****  
****There's no other****  
****So when's it gonna sink in?****  
****She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking****  
**

Only one, lone girl who was always made fun of for everything. Her chest size, magic ability, ability to get boyfriends.

**Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
****Cause I can cause I can do it better****  
****There's no other****  
****So when's it gonna sink in?****  
****She's so stupid what the hell were you thinking****  
**

Only one girl could move my heart with a single look in her eyes, or with one confident declaration.

**You wave goodbye****  
****Your girl's a bird****  
****You by my side****  
****Make it work****  
****You and her that sounds absurd****  
****Me and you go betta ya heard?****  
****Ya ain't hear any dumb girls laugh in the back****  
****that's cause I speak crack on tha track****  
****I'ma keep it real boy****  
****I'm trying to mack****  
****Let me know if you down with that****  
****Me and yo girlfriend we ain't no tie****  
****You betta ask T.I.****  
****I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson****  
****I got plastic elastic in the back****  
****Of the jaguar sure cause that's what's poppin****  
****Tiger purses bank is filled****  
****I'm mad cause this is nothing****  
**

That girl was Louise. She was mine and no one else's I wouldn't let anyone else have her. And she felt the same way about me. That's probably why she agreed to this whole servant for a day thing, for me. That girl had to be mine.

**Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend****  
****No way no way I think you need a new one****  
****Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend****  
**

I'd die for this girl, and I have, just to see that dazzling smile that even now is placed upon her face, making the moon pale in comparison.

**I'll be your girl Kirche be your girlfriend****  
**

Only my Louise.

**Hey hey you you I know that you like me****  
****No way no way you know it's not a secret****  
****Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend****  
**

And no matter what we've been through, she still lets me stay at her side. She still allows me to be right there with her. Through all the tears, laughter, chaos, and drama, I'll be there for her.

**I'll be your girl Kirche be your girlfriend****  
**

Just like she's there for me. Just like how she stood up on the stage to sing to me in front of all these friends of hers.

**Kirche and Louise****  
**

I'd do anything for her and it took making the decision to touch the portal that day to get me here; to get me to where I've always wanted to be. To make me fall in love with a flat chested Void mage who has the potential to wreak havoc on the world…should she choose to do so.

**No way no way hey hey!**

The song ended and everyone around me burst into cheering. Kirche and Louise hugged onstage and everyone approached Louise to tell her what an amazing job she did and how fantastic she was. Meanwhile, I stood in the background, watching and smiling. Eventually, Louise ditched the crowd to get my approval.

"Well?"

I merely took the small girl's face in my hands, and with all of our friends to see, I kissed that girl whom I'd fallen in love with desperately. Louise was shocked, but was too caught up in the kiss to care about anyone else and she kissed me back.

Once we both got the need to breathe again, we parted unwillingly. Louise grinned at me, her forehead resting on mine, with her heavy breathing echoing in my ears.

"You were beautiful and you are beautiful." I smiled.

Louise blushed, "Really?"

"Yeah." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"What are you two doing over there?" Kirche called, teasingly.

"Baka!" Louise growled, embarrassed.

"Man we could never get a moment", I sighed to myself.


	9. Feelings Revealed!

Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's been over 3 months since I updated. I'm so sorry. I didn't have a computer over summer but I had my amazing iPad 2 ^.^ Anyways, Review Response time!

Emoboy88: Thank you :3 I love getting reviews!

Too lazy to sign in aka SnOandZnT: Dude, sign in already xD I love you llc 3

Musical2day: Thanks :) I'm glad you think so. Sometimes, I doubt my abilities because I hardly get reviews :/

BasilxHawkins: Thanks new buddy :D believe me, I worked o this, like, all summer.

Bridgette Barrymore: Thank you~ I love getting reviews :3

Story time y'all!

The sun shone brightly that morning. It was so annoying right now. After that late night concert, I hadn't really gotten any sleep thanks to Louise's voice ringing sweetly in my ears. My eyes dragged over to my right side, surprised not to find Louise clutching onto my arm. Instead, I saw her outside on the balcony, the morning breeze sweeping through her pink locks and swaying her thin nightgown.

I walked up behind my girl, wrapping my arms around her small waist and laying my head on her left shoulder. "Good morning," I whispered my voice scratchy from just waking. From where my head was, I couldn't see her reaction but I felt her face heat up on my cheek.

"What do you think you're doing, dog?" Louise grumbled, embarrassed.

"Hey now, you can't call me that!" I complained, pulling back a strand of her hair behind her cute ear.

"Yes I can," she retaliated, pushing me away to face me. Her face revealed amusement, as if I didn't know something. I probably didn't.

"What are you talking about?" I racked my brain to try and figure out the mystery myself.

"Baka inu! The one day of me being your servant is over! That serenade was your last request!" Louise half laughed, waiting on my own reaction. But my reaction was not a visible one. My heart dropped from my ribcage to my feet.

"What?"

"You heard me! This is done! Over! Finished! I completed my dare!" the Void mage poked my chest with the emphasis of being through.

"Oh...that's...right...I'm sorry. I was out of line." I felt myself go numb and I remember seeing Louise's face fall. But I retreated as soon as I could, telling her I was going to take a walk before sprinting out of the school and into the woods. I found a tree that was a suitable distance away and slid down it.

"You moron, of course she's done. Look at what you've put her through! God, I'm such an idiot!" I turned around at slammed my fist into the bark. Purple marks formed on my hands but I felt no pain other than my broken heart. I curled my legs up, feeling the most weak I've ever felt and began to silently, and pathetically cry.

About two minutes later, I heard my name being called. "Saitoooo!" I knew that voice anywhere. Louise. I scrambled up and followed the direction of her voice. I found her just outside of the forest, still in her nightgown.

"Moron, you made me think you were hurt. You're gonna get sick walking around in that and what if another guy sees you like that? Don't you care about yourself at all?!" I yelled, not really mad at her, but mad at how stupid she could be.

"No I don't! I don't care about myself until you tell me I'm worth it! The only other time when I feel worthy is when I'm praying to God. You make me feel worth like I should be alive, but don't even start with me about feeling worried after YOU ran off on me! I felt so guilty!" she shot back.

"So why'd you run after me if I made you feel so bad?!" I screamed. She glared at me with such fierce eyes.

"BECAUSE YOU DO THE SAME FOR ME ALL THE TIME!" Louise yelled louder, grabbing the collar of my white T-shirt.

"WELL I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I screamed down at her. She looked almost ready to cry, but she composed herself and yelled a sentence I thought she'd never say aloud.

"WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!"

That shocked me. It's official, Louise is the only one who can make me speechless without doing something that would initiate my perverted attitude. That genuinely surprised me. "Louise..."

The mage blushed, staring at her feet for a few seconds. "Ugh, that's it! I'm done trying to to make a fool of myself. Saito!" I looked up to meet pink eyes.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

Louise's voice got softer, "I love you. I'm so tired of denying it! I've been in love with you for a long time now and I'm not going to let any other girl have you. Because I know that I'm supposed to be with Saito and Saito is supposed to be with me. Not with Tabitha. Not with the Princess. Not with Tiffa. Not with Siesta. Not with Kirche. Not with Montmorency. Not with any other fangirl of yours. I'm yours forever, my love. So in answer to your many previous questions, yes Saito, I love you."

"Louise...you're so..." I couldn't even think of what to say, so instead I smiled at the mage gently. Rather than the usual shy look she would've given me, Louise smiled right away, and then embraced me. Her small fingers were clutching my worn out navy jacket. I smirked, what a silly girl. I returned the embrace.

I guess you could say we didn't need to say anything because we both already knew what needed to be said. I buried my face down into her shoulder, feeling her squirm at the unfamiliar action but settled with it.

But just because we didn't need to say anything didn't mean I shouldn't embarrass my girl, right?

Slowly, without her detection, I moved my head so that they were right above the right side of her neck and kissed the smooth flesh. I felt Louise's skin heat up and laughed.

"Baka!" she screeched in my ear. I brought my forehead up to Louise's and she calmed down quickly. "Who said you could do that without my permission?" she pouted.

"Sorry Louise, I just can't hold back against you." Louise flushed and pulled back a little.

"I'll forgive you this time, I guess." I smiled at my Master and stood up.

"But I do have a question," I said, stretching my arms up over my head. Louise shot me a curious look. I could read on her face that she was reluctant as to whether or not she wanted to ask me.

"Yes…?"

I paused to look Louise in the eyes. The Void mage took a step back in shock.

"What does this make us? Like what kind of relationship do we have now?" I smirked when the words hit Louise and her face turned red.

"Well…"

**Ok, my last cliffhanger guys! I'm gonna have to end the story next time with an epilogue. I just have no idea where to take this anymore. But if you have any ideas for a sequel or something, I BEG OF YOU, PLEASE TELL ME!**


End file.
